Life after death
by Bleachfan1015
Summary: Ichigo has died and in death has regained all of his powers. Now he must go to the Soul Reaper Academy and lie low while in the shadows, dark forces are gathering.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Keep in mind that I have not gotten this far in either the anime or manga so if i got any facts wrong tell me so I can go kill my informent. R&R please =)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach. If i did, Orihime would have a less annoying personality.**

**Life after death**

**Ichigo walked down the street mumbling to himself. It had been 5 years since he defeated Aizen and 5 years since he lost his powers, yet here he was, still in Karakura Town. Still going to school, even if it was college, and still in the same classes with his same group of friends. They still talked but not as much since he lost his powers. It was as if a rift had been created between then, one he could not cross. **

**Ichigo heaved a great sigh causing him to miss the only early sign of what was to happen next, a small click. Then he heard a bang and there was a sudden burst of pain in his head. As he clumped forward, he heard a voice shout, "I got him!" and then the sound of retreating footsteps. He knew the voice well. It was the voice of the neighborhood punk who hated him because of his orange hair. His last thought as a living human being was, "Well damn.."**

**He knew the moment when he died. The first sign was, there was no longer pain. The second was he felt stronger, stronger then he had in 5 years. The third sign was he felt the familiar weight of Zangetsu on his back. **_**Appearently**_**, he thought, **_**Losing my soul reaper powers only counted when I was alive... **_**He looked at his body, which was lying beside him with blood steadily pouring out of it's head. He sighed and sat down to wait for the poor soul reaper who would preform konso on him.**

___**~**_

**Renji stared gloomily our over the rooftops of Karakura. Since Ichigo lost his powerd nobody below a 3rd seat could watch over this town.**

**Though the big trouble had past, there were still alot of spiritually aware people here and that made it a target for hollows. Today was a really slow day and no hollows had shown and nobody had died in 2 weeks. He glanced down at his soul pager again to check for any spirits, hollow or whole.**

**To his surprise, he got a hit. There was a whole with a shockingly high spirit reading to the right of him. He took off after it. When he arrived he stopped and stared. Sitting there looking as if the past five years had never happend was Ichigo.**

**When Ichigo looked up he raised his eyebrows and said, "About time you got here"**

**"But... How?" Renji asked in a shaky voice. **

**"How do you think.. Im dead."**

**"D-dead?"**

**"Noo, my body just has a bleeding hole in it's heas as a new fashion trend- Yes im dead you idiot!"**

**That knocked Renji back to reality. "So, you managed to get killed. Wow.. I never thought a human would be the one to do it.. You got your powers back as well i see."**

**"Yup.. wanna test them?" Asked Ichigo challengingly. For a second Renji almost agreed. This was just like old times but then he remembered something.**

**"Hold on." He said, taking out his soul pager and dialed a number. Ichigo watched curiosly. He had not been expecting Renji to be the one to find him. Renji talked quickly and quietly into the soul pager for a moment, then turned to Ichigo**

**"Alright," He said, "It's ben decided that once you get to the Soul Society you will attend the Soul Reaper Academy until they agree what aquad to put you in.**

**"Agree?" Questioned Ichigo imediatly picking up on the word. **

**"Don't let this go to your head, but currently Kenpachi and Byakuya are fighting over who gets you on their aquad. Shunsui and Joshiro are trying to get each other drunk enough to agree that they should let you on their squad. Rangiku is going behind Toshiro's back and using her 'feminine charm' to get everyone to agree on letting you on her squad and the moment Yamamoto heard your name, he shut himself into his private courters and wont let anyone in..."**

**"And im supposed to **_**not**_** let this go to my head?" Ichigo said, smirking.**

**Renji's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up."**

**Ichigo just continued to smirk.**

**Renji pulled his sword from its sheath and the bottom of the hilt started to glow. He stamped a still smug Ichigo on the forhead all the while muttering something about damn strawberries that didnt wanna die properly.**

**"Oh and Ichigo one more thing, you might wanna dye your hair, come up with a fake name, and seal that rediculously large sword of yours or you'll be tackled by fans."**

**"WHAT!" and with that, the blue circle of light completly engulfed him.**

**A/N: When I get 30 reviews, i'll post Renji's call. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not the person typing this, my friend, lil' ashley, is so I wont be able to update as regularly as I would realy like. Im sorry about the inconvienance.**

**A/N: Hey! this is lil Ashley, im sorry for the bold in the last one.. so i reminded myself to leave it off this one, and my computer doesnt like large spaces between words that puts it in the middle of the page so im very very sorry. but ya, please please read and review! iv had enough of her ^ telling me to post it so here it is.**

Ichigo grumbled under his breath. He had reluctantly taken Renji's advice and died his hair black. The most unremarkable color he could possibly think of. He even came up with a fake name. Ichiroe Kasgo. It was close enough to his actual name that he would answer if someone called him by it.

The only thing that he hadn't managed to do was seal his sword. To make up for that he wore a coat similar to the one he wore to save Rukia. It completly covered his sword, thus solving the problem.

He wouldn't have followes Renji's advice if it hadnt been for the events that happend the moment he had arrived!

**Flash back**

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Ichigo was furious. "What the hell was wrong with that butt ugly, tattoo crazed, pineapple head! He gave me some freaky, random warning then shoves me in the konso before I had a chance to make him explain!" Ichigo nearly shouted again from pure frustration and would have anyways if it wasnt for what happend next.

He heard a loud gasp and turned around to see where it came from. He soon got his answer. Standing there before him, wide eyed, and a hand covering her mouth in shock was...

A random woman.

Ichigo was confused. Why was this woman looking at him like that? Then she screamed.

"ICHIGO!"

She then ran at him like she planned to tackle him to the ground. He did the only reasonable thing. He ran.

"WAIT! DONT GO! ICHIGOOOO!"

As they ran down the streets of the outer Rukon more and more screaming fangirls joined the first all calling his name.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Finally Ichigo used flash step and hid behind a building, back pressed against the wall as the girls stampeded past. When the ground finally stopped shaking and the frantic shouting of his name could no longer be heard, he let out a big sigh.

"I need to die my hair..."

**Flash back end**

He now stood in front of the one and only Soul Reaper Academy completly unrecognizable by everyone who had never acutally met him. The place was alive with activity as it was obviously registration day. Most of the hopful soul-reaper-to-be's were swarming a desk placed almost directly in front of the building

Ichigo cautiosly approached it, fearing another onslaught of fans despite his disguise. When he reached the desk the woman behind it barely spared him a glance. It was obvious she has been doing this all day.

"Name?"

"Um.. Ichiroe Kasgo.."

The woman quickly jotted the name at the top of a blank paper and handed it to him. Without looking at him she explained what he was supposed to do.

"In order to get in you must take three tests to see if you've got the most basic skills required. The first isn't even a test, it's a talk with the headmaster. If the headmaster doesnt like you don't bother taking the other two. The other two is measuring you're spirit energy and zanjutsu skills. The headmasters room is in the building. Here's the directions. Good luck."

She gave him a sheet of paper with directions and an obviously forced smile, then cried out loudly,

"NEXT!"

Ichigo quickly left the line and walked into the building following the directions laid out for him on the paper. He stopped in front of a door with a small golden plaque stating "Headmaster." He knocked somewhat hesitently.

"Enter"

The voice was soft and kind and somewhat familiar although Ichigo could not quite place where he had heard it before. He got his answer when he opened the door. Sitting there, smile firmly in place, was none other than...

"Captain Unohana?"

Her smile did not waver in the slightest, if anything it grew.

"Aw Ichigo. I've been expecting you. Please, have a seat. And it's headmaster here, not captain."

Ichigo sat down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk in a daze. After a moment he managed to speak.

"Cap-Headmaster Unohana, what are you doing here?

Her smile softend and she answered, "After the war nobody was getting injured enough that my skills were needed. Not only that, my lieutenant has gotten so good from all the hands on experience from the war that she is nearly as good as me. So I chose to take up the job of overseeing the next generation."

Ichigo shivered. The poor kids were in for the scare of their life the first time they do anything wrong. Then her earlier words registered.

"Um.. so what did you want to talk to me about?"

She folded her hands and leaned forward. "As you already know you are quite famous in the soul society. As a result of this, I have decided that in order for you to obtain any sort of education here, you are to keep you're identity from everyone, including the teachers." Ichigo blinked.

"O...kay?"

She smiled and held out her hand. "Give me the blank paper given to you."

He happily obliged. She quickly signed it while explaining.

"Give this to the other two teachers too. This signature is proof that you actually talked to me."

She handed him back the paper along with a smaller one with directions to the next location.

"Thank you." Said Ichigo getting up and turning to leave.

"Oh and Ichigo, one more thing." Ichigo turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Leave Zangetsu here."

Ichigo placed his hands on it's hilt, still covered by the coat, his face stricken. He just got Zangetsu back after 5 long years and now he has to give him up again?

"Why?"

She smiled sympatheticlly, "Dont worry, you'll get him back once you learn to seal it."

Ichigo nodded reluctantly and took off his coat and sword off placing them against the wall. With that, he walked out of the room once again folloring a little paper's directions.

Once he arrived to the place indicated on the paper, he looked up. It was outside of the building in a grassy field. A tall slender woman with dark brown hair stood in front of a cabnet. When she saw him, she smiled beckoning him over.

When he reached her, she smiled cheerfully and opened the cabinet taking out a plain white braclet with a little red light out.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Kaina. I'm the advanced kido class teacher. All you have to do is put this braclet on. It will draw on you're spiritual pressure so we can measure it. The more you have the faster it will draw it."

"Ok." said Ichigo taking the braclet and slipping it on his wrist.

"You can do anything you want until-"

She was cut off by what sounded llike a dieing animal. They both looked down and saw the light glowing a blinding red. The it flickered out and died along with the sound. Mrs. Kaina blinked. "Well, that was different. It must have been broken."

She went to the cabinet to get another. But Ichigo knew she was wrong. He felt the braclet trying to drag his spiritual pressure to the surface and now a lot more of it was swirling just below his skin.

"Here, put this one on." Said Mrs. Kaina holding out a new braclet.

"Um.. I don't think this is such a good idea." Ichigo said backing up a bit.

"Nonesense! That was just a fluke. It's perfectly fine." She argues shoving it on his wrist. "See? It's just fi-"

She didn't get to finish because now the new braclet was giving off a wail more like a torchered hollow than a dieing animal. The light shined, if possible, even brighter than before. The as Ichigo tried his hardest to get it off- It exploded. When the smoke cleared the teacher blinked, then, amazingly, she smiled even wider then before.

"Amazing! You actually overloaded it!" She snatched the sheet that he had been given and quickly jotted down her name. Whe she handed it back to him, her eyes were sparkling.

"Good luck! I'll see you in my class."

"B-but...I havn't even taken the third test yet.." Ichigo said confused by the teachers strange reaction. She just smiled wider.

"With spiritual pressure like that there's no way I would let them deny you without a fight! Now go, go! Hurry!"

Ichigo turned and stumbled away in shock only now realizing that there was yet another little paper with directions in his hand along with the one everyone was signing. He followed it until he came to another clearing. There was a crowd around another tall woman and a younger man fighting with wooden swords. The man was panting, obviously exhausted and he hadn't even landed one hit. The woman, who Ichigo assumed was the teacher, on the other hand, looked bored beyond life-or death. She blocked every blow with graceful ease not even bothering to go on offensive, for the young man obviously could not take it.

Finally she called the pathetic display to a stop. She took his sword from him with maybe a little too much force then necessary, then turned to the crowd. Her eye's zeroed in on Ichigo. She scowled and pointed. "You. Come here."

He walked forward feeling uneasy. Not because of the fierce woman, but the onlooking crowd. He remembered what Unohana had said about him hiding his identity from everyone. He was going to have to downgrade his skills or he would attract unwanted attention. He had to keep that in mind when she forcefully shoved the wooden sword into his hands.

She backed up and got into position and he did the same. Ichigo had to resist the urge to laugh. This little wooden sword looked like the twig it really was compared to Zangetsu.

The teacher lunged forward interrupting his thought. Ichigo pretended to be panicked and look as if he was putting all his speed into barely blocking her blow. This happened again and again until Ichigo was having trouble holding himself back. Then the teacher did something that made all of that effort go right down the drain.

She managed to land a hit.

Before he knew what was happening, Ichigo's wartime instincts responded to getting hit. His hand moved with blinding speed, quickly knocking the teachers sword from her hand. Then he landed a blow to her stomache knocking her to the ground.

A hush had fallen over the small, grassy clearing. Ichigo looked down at the teacher with wide eyes, horrified that he had lost control. Then he was surprised once again by something a teacher had done that day.

She threw back her head...and laughed.

"Geez kid, you're better than you lead on! I can't wait to have you in my class! Give me that paper.

Ichigo gave her the paper that was to be signed, one simple thought running through his head as she signed it.

Everyone in the soul society was insane.

She handed back his paper with a shockingly cheerful smile that just a few moments ago he wouldn't have thought her capable of.

"Go back to the registration desk and give this to her. She'll give you your dorm and schedule. Keep it up kid. I look forward to seeing you again."

Ichigo nodded and walked away from her trying to ignore the stares and murmers of the other soon to be soul reapers.

When he finally got to the desk there was a long line in front of it. Ichigo took his place in the back of it and sighed.

Looking at the paper in his hand, he did a double take.

The teachers weren't only signing their names, but were writing little noted as well. As he waited for the line to get moving, he read them.

~ _He shows great potential. I believe that he will surpass all of our expectations. _-Headmaster Unohana

~ _The boy has more spiritual pressure than the ocean has water! I want him!_ -Mrs. Kaina

~ _He could fight his way out of just about any situation. I call dibs! =) _-Mrs. Z

Ichigo sweatdropped. That was... unexpected.

All of a sudden a bored voice called out.

"Next!"

Ichigo looked up and realized that while he had been reading the notes he had gotten to the front of the line. He handed the woman the paper. After reading it, she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea."

That was all Ichigo said to unasked question. The woman shook her head and handed him yet another piece of paper.

"This is your dorm room you'll be in. You'll get your schedule tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded and followed the little papers direction, again might I add, until he ended up at a door, with, ironicly enough, the number 15 on it.

Ichigo opened the door and stepped in to see another boy laying on one of the two beds reading a book. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and his hair was a bright, and obviously dyed, orange. He looked up upon Ichigo's entrence.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate! I'm Mazo Tain and I am Ichigo Kurosaki's biggest fan!"

"You have got to be kidding me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ichiroe! Ichiroe! Wake up! Our schedules are here!"

Ichigo groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Yesterday was a tiring day. After he had finally gotten to his dorm room, he had introduced himself to Mazo then had to deal with him talking about "The Great Ichigo." It was torture.

"Ichiroe look! They're here!" Mazo shoved a paper into his hand and then ran off to his bed, clutching one of his own. Ichigo looked at his and sighed. All of his classes were advanced. So much for staying under the radar. Mazo suddenly looked up from his own schedule to smile at him. "I got all the same classes as you!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You read my schedule?"

"You were taking to long to wake up."

Ichigo just shook his head and glanced at the clock. 8:15am. His first class started at 9:00am. He sighed again, crawled out of his bed, and put on his uniform.

"C'mon Mazo. Let's go eat breakfast before our classes."

"Okay!" Mazo agreed, jumping out of his bed and leading him to the cafeteria. After they had gotten their food, they sat down together and began to eat. Ichigo tried his hardest to ignore Mazo's bright orange hair. He found it extremely annoying that he was being copied.

"Sooo... what made you want to become a Soul Reaper?" asked Mazo.

Ichigo thought fast, coming up with a believable answer as fast as he could. "Well, it just seemed like the best path for me to take" he answered, then fearing more questions he asked one of his own. "What about you?"

For the first time since Ichigo met him, Mazo lost his smile. "In the Rukon districts I had only one friend. We did everything together. Then one day a group of Hollows got into the Soul Society and killed hm before the Soul Reapers arrived. I want to become Soul Reaper to prevent others from feeling that pain, and to gain the strength I need to protect others." he said seriously then he suddenly smiled. "Like Ichigo!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, though he wasn't exactly sure what, when Mazo's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Class is about to start! Let's go!"

They both stood and started racing to their next class. When they got there, they weren't, thankfully, the last ones. They sat in the back of the room. When the last of the students finally trickled in, the teacher entered. Ichigo sighed. He should have known, it was after all Zanjetu.

Standing there was Mrs. Z. She scowled at the whole class.

"All right you brats! You are in advanced Zanjetu! This means you have at least some idea of how to fight! But don't think you're bad ass because of this, as I can guaranty that half of you won't even pass this year. So I suggest you sit down, shut up, and at least pretend you're learning, otherwise I will personally teach you a lesson you will _not_ forget!"

The whole class instantly did so. _Well, that's one way to teach... _thought Ichigo. He then sighed, the schedule was strange, each day you had only one class that lasted from 9:00am to 5:00pm with breaks according to how the teacher saw fit. This was going be a long, long day.

For the next few hours, Mrs. Z went over the basic defensive and offensive moves. Ichigo had to suppress the urge to yawn. All of the things she was teaching he knew already. Not only that but he always learned better from doing rather than from teaching. After a while the teacher finally stopped her lengthy explanation of how to block one thing or an other and glared at the class.

"Alright brats! Let's see if you are actually capable of doing these simple little moves! Go get a wooden sword from the back of the class and partner up!"

Ichigo got up and went and got a sword. He then looked around for Mazo and started to head towards him. Mazo saw him and started to head towards him as well. Then a hand landed on Ichigo's shoulder. He turned to see Mrs. Z.

"Not you. You're with me." she said with a creepy smile.

He looked back at Mazo and shrugged then followed Mrs. Z to the front of the class. Many students had already begun sparring and no one was watching them.

"Alright kid, lets see what you can really do." She got up and went into a starting position that was much more advanced that what she was showing the class. Ichigo also slipped into a more advanced position, even though the changes were so subtle that only she would notice them. The teacher moved forward going at him with speed barely bellow flash step, and attempted to knock the sword from his hand. Ichigo, predicting this move was already moving in. Taking advantage of her outstretched arm he attempted to stab her in the stomach hoping to knock the breath out of her. His attempt was in vain though as she side stepped, having already figured out that her moves had been anticipated.

She quickly swung her sword to his now exposed side but was block by Ichigo's own sword, which she hadn't even seen move. She jumped back before he had time to twist his sword around her's and leaving her open.

She grinned as she watched his frustration at her escape. Ichigo, however, took advantage of this and used slow flash step to get close and promptly hit her in the stomach, taking her down the same way he had the first time. And she reacted the same she had the first time, with a laugh.

This caught everyone's attention, they all stopped sparing to stare at their laughing teacher's position on the floor. Then at the supposed guy who put her there.

_So much for staying under the radar._

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short, but for some reason I **_**really**_** wanted to end it there. Don't blame me, blame the mind! And blame the late updates on Lil' Ashley. UPDATE FASTER! Well, here's an Omake to make up for it, enjoy.**

** E/N: Now before we get to the Omake (which I personally have no idea what it is) I want to tell you that there has been a change in editorial staff. I, Ryukisu, am the knew editor. So you can stop blaming Lil' Ashley after this chapter. Oh boy. And also... I... might... have to post the Omake at a later date... Okay Bye! (Rushes out before he get's killed by angry readers)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is not, I repeat not, funny. If you do find it funny I suggest you go see some one about that because it's not normal. This is where things get serious because this story _does_ have a plot line. It does. Really. I swear**

In the dark a woman bowed to a man sitting on something that could only be described as a throne. The man himself was not very remarkable, he had long white hair with a beard to match. He wore a long plain black robe and had dull brown eyes. If a child had seen him, he ay have thought him to be a wizard, but the truth was far from that.

The woman at his feet was also simply dressed. She wore nothing but a plain white tank-top and black knee knockers. Her most stunning features were her long black hair and her stunning blue eyes, though at the moment you couldn't see them because of her bowing.

Then she spoke.

"You called me, Master?"

The man on the throne studied her thoughtfully before replying with a question of his own.

"Nala, do you remember what our purpose is?"

The woman answered without hesitation, still in her bowing position. "To protect the 13 court guard squads by destroying the threats they don't see."

The man smiled. "And who is the current threat at the moment, Nala?"

The woman, Nala, looked up, wearing a confused expression. "No one sir, the most current threat has been taken care of, though not by us."

The man's smile widened at this answer.

"Ah but there is. We take care of threats the 13 Court Guard Squads _don't _see. And there is currently a very well hidden threat among them. Tell me, who is the strongest person to ever enter the Soul Society other than Yamamoto?"

The woman thought for a moment before answering hesitantly. "That would be Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man nodded. "And tell me, Nala, what happened when he came?"

The woman looked confused.

"He saved The Soul Society, Sir."

The man's smile became one of triumph. "And before he got here, Nala, was there any threat to The Soul Society?"

Now Nala looked even more confused. "No... Sir what are you saying?"

The man leaned forward. "I'm saying, Nala, that there was no threat before he came because he himself has the threat. He brought the enemies, they did not come on their own accord."

At this Nala looked shocked, but quickly regained composure and hesitantly asked the question on her mind. "But... Sir, if this is true then why, may I ask, am I here? It is a well known fact that Kurosaki lost his powers after the war."

The man leaned back on his throne before replying. "That may have been true, but now he has died. It appears the power loss does not account for in death and he is now attending the academy and is soon to join the ranks of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I have called you from keeping that from happening."

Nala nodded and looked determined. "And how am I to do this, Master?"

The man smiled like a proud father looking at his favorite daughter. "You are to enter the academy and blend in. Then, when you believe the time is right you are to destroy him. You can do that can't you, Nala?"

Nala bowed her head, "Of course, Master."

The man nodded his own head and made a waving gesture with his hand. "Good, now off you go. You must get ready."

Nala bowed again, then turned around and left the room, leaving the man alone.

The man leaned back into his throne. His fatherly smile turned into a wicked grin. He then spoke words for no one to hear.

"And so the game begins..."

In the shadows just outside of the doors, a woman with short brown hair and fierce green eyes spoke in a voice that was barely even a whisper.

"And so it does, Master, and so it does..."

**A/N: Super short, I know but I can't give much away now can I?**

** Review!**

** E/N: You remember way back when, about a month ago? Yeah well that was when I was supposed to upload this chapter. I could give you a million excuses why I didn't, but the truth is, I was lazy. I hope you guys have a kind heart and don't kill the editor... That's me by the way.**

** Eh... Okay so I'm gonna post the Omake now, cause you need a good laugh. And watch out for the E/N at the end, because I have some good news.**

** Now without farther ado, here's the Omake.**

Omake: Renji's Call

The Captains of the 13 Court Guard squads were lined up for their monthly meeting. Just as Yamamoto opened his mouth a loud voice rapidly approaching the door could be heard.

"Oh come on Nemu! Can't you just give me a hint? It must be really important if you're interrupting a captain's meeting.

Just then the doors opened to reveal Rangiku and Nemu. Nemu bowed.

"Excuse me head captain, but Lieutenant Abuida has made a call from the land of the living, would you like me to wire it through?"

"Yes."

Nemu took out a device and pressed a few buttons on it, then a voice came from it. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting Head Captain, but I have an important announcement."

"Well, what is it?" Asked Yamamoto getting impatient. Everyone else in the room leaned forward a bit.

It seemed that the former substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, has died and in death regained all of his powers, if not more. I have called to see what I should do with him."

"Well," Nemu started "what shall we do with him captai- Head Captain!"

For the moment Ichigo's name was spoken, Yamamoto had gotten up and started walking away. His lieutenant got up and followed him, only to get a door slammed in his face. He walked back to see the other captains looking at him questioningly.

"Well...?" asked Shunsui.

"He locked himself in his quarters."

"Well, what _are_ we gonna do with him?" asked Soifon.

"He'll join my squad, obviously," stated Kempachi.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that? I see no reason you should get such a strong member in your squad."

"Is that a challenge?" Said Kempachi with an insane grin.

"Perhaps..."

And then the two of them were gone, with the sound of explosions beginning outside.

"Well this is obviously a matter that should be discussed over sake." said Shunsui in the awkward silence that followed their departure.

"Yes, yes it is," Joshiro said, his eyes glistening at the challenge. The two left, failing to notice Rangiku trailing behind them, an evil smirk on her face. The remaining five captains looked at each other questioningly.

"So what should we do with him?" asked Komamura.

"We should let me experiment on him" said Kurotsuchi with an evil glint in his eye.

He was ignored.

"I don't care..." said Toshiro, already thinking of a way to stop his lieutenant. "Throw him in The Academy or something."

Actually that's not such a bad idea." Said Unohana. She then turned to Nemu, who everyone had pretty much forgotten.

"Renji, Ichigo will be attending The Academy until further notice," she said.

"All right Captain," said the box in Nemu's hands "I'll tell him." And with that he was gone.

The remaining Captains began to return to their quarters when Soifon muttered to herself. "The boy's name causes trouble. He's an assassin's nightmare..."

The other captains couldn't agree more.

**E/N: So yeah... The good news that I wanted to tell you was that Bleachfan got internet! So Celebrate my friends! Celebrate!**

**A/N: Review =)**


End file.
